El tigre (Shrek 2)
by May 16 writer
Summary: The sequel to my first spoof.
1. Chapter 1

Once upon a time in a kingdom far far away, the king and queen were blessed with a beautiful baby girl. And through out the land everyone was happy. Until one day when the princess was 7 years old an evil witch placed a curse on her by day she was human but by night she would turn into a creature called La tigressa. The king and queen sought the help of a fairy godmother who had them lock the young princess away in a tower. There she would await the kiss of the handsome Prince Sliver wolf. But when he got there...

"Now to kiss my beloved- Ugh!"

He found El Oso waiting in bed for him instead of Frida.

"What man?" He said.

"Princess Frida?"

"No!"

"Oh thank heavens." He said relieved. "So where is she?"

"She's on her honeymoon."

"Honeymoon? With who?"

I'll give you a minute to guess... All done? It's Manny. He and Frida were spending their honeymoon in a small house they rented in the woods. They had a wonderful time together. They went to the beach which was fun until one girl made eyes at Manny so Frida threw her to the sharks. Sometime after that Manny used all the money he has saved to buy a wedding ring for Frida which was engraved "I love you." They caught birds and mice for supper or for amusement. And at night they would go for a swim in the lake which usually ended with them killing the fish with their gas.

Soon it was over and they had to go back home.

"It's so good to be home." Manny said carrying Frida bridal style to the house. "Just you and me and-"

Inside they found Django singing show tunes.

"Django?"

"Hi guys. So how was the honeymoon?"

"Fine but what are you doing here?"

"I was just taking care of the place."

"Oh you mean like sorting the mail and watering the plants."

"Yeah and feeding the fish."

"I don't have fish."

"You do now. I bought them while you were gone."

"Django shouldn't you be getting back to Zoe?" Frida asked.

"Yeah but she's been a little busy and she kicked me out." He sighed. "So I thought I could hang with you guys."

"Django, Frida and I are married now." Manny said. "Which means we need time together."

"Okay."

"Alone."

"Alright..."

He hung his head down and left.

"He'll be fine." Manny reassured. "Now where were we?"

Frida giggled as he leaned over to kiss her.

"Uh guys?" Django said.

"Django!"

"I know! I know! Alone! But what do I tell these guys?"

Outside was a group of trumpeters. One of which was playing his too much so the leader had to hit him.

"Enough Reggie." He pulled out a scroll and read it. "Dearest Frida. You are invited to attend a royal ball in honor of your marriage. Where the king will bestow his Royal blessing to you and your... Prince Sliver wolf. Love the king and queen of far far away. A.K.A Mom and Dad."

"Mom and Dad?" Frida said.

"Prince Sliver wolf?" Manny said.

"Royal ball!" Django cried.

"We're not going!" Manny said.

"What?" Django and Frida gasped.

"I mean, don't you think they might be a little shocked to see you like this?"

"They'll be a little surprised but they're my parents, Manny. They love me and don't worry they'll love you too."

"Somehow I don't think I'll be welcome at the country club."

"Will you stop it? They're not like that."

"Then how do you explain Sargent pompus and the fancy pants club."

"You could at least give them a chance."

"A chance to do what? Sharpen their pitchforks?"

"They just want to give you their blessing."

"Trust me it's a bad idea." He said. "We're not going and that's final."


	2. Chapter 2

It was a long trip that lasted for many days and Django was rather bored with it.

Day 1

"Are we there yet?" He asked.

"No." Manny answered.

Day 2

"Are we there yet?"

"Not yet." Frida said.

Day 3

"Are we there yet?"

"No." Frida said.

Day 4

"Are we there yet?"

"No." Manny said.

Day 5

"Are we there yet?"

"Yes." Manny said.

"Really?"

"No!"

Day 6

"Are we there yet?"

"No!" Frida said.

Day 7

"Are we there yet?"

"No! We are not!" Manny said.

Day 8

"Are we there yet?"

"No!" Manny and Frida both shouted.

"The kingdom of Far Far Away, Django. That's where we're going! Far! Far!...Away."

"I'm just so bored."

"Well find away to entertain yourself."

Django started to pop his lip much to Manny's annoyance.

"For five minutes." He said. "Could you not be yourself? For five minutes!"

He made one last pop.

"Ahhhhh! Are we there yet?!"

"Yes." Frida said.

As they entered the kingdom people started to gather around. Everyone was excited to see Princess Frida. But no one was excited as the King and Queen, they had missed their daughter so much and couldn't wait to see her. The carriage stopped in front of a castle.

"Well this it." Frida said.

"This is it." King Emiliano said.

"This is it." A random guy said.

But when the couple walked out everyone gasped and a hush fell over the crowd. A baby started to cry. Emiliano and Carmela had a blank face.

"Why don't you guys go ahead and I'll park the car." Django said.

"So still think this is a good idea?" Manny whispered to Frida.

"Of course. Look, Mom and Dad look happy to see us."

"Who on earth are they?" Emiliano asked.

"I think that's our little girl." Carmela said.

"That's not little, that's a really big problem. Wasn't she supposed to kiss Prince Sliver wolf and break the spell."

"Well he's no Prince Charming but they do look-"

"Happy now?" Manny said. "We came, we saw them. Now let's go before they light the torches."

"They're my parents!"

"Hello! They locked you in a tower."

"Hey that was for my own-"

"Good! Now here's our chance! Let's go back inside and pretend we're not home." Emiliano said.

""Emiliano! We have to be-" Carmela said.

"Quick! Let's run!" Manny said.

"Manny! Stop it!"

They looked at each other awkwardly. Finally Frida smiled.

"Mom, Dad." She said hugging them. "I'd like you to meet my husband Manny."

"Well...uh...it's easy to see where Frida get's her good looks from." Manny said.

"Thank you." Carmela said. "Frida, it's so good to see you after six years. You've grown a lot. "

"And changed too." Emiliano growled.

"But in a good way." Carmela said. "Now let's get ready for dinner."


	3. Chapter 3

Later the four of them sat down to dinner. Emiliano kept giving Manny dirty looks which in response made him sweat. Frida burped out loud.

"Excuse me."

"Better out then in, I always say." Manny said.

They both giggled but Emiliano and Carmela didn't say anything.

"What do you mean I'm not on the list?" A voice said. "Don't tell me you don't know who I am."

Django came into the room.

"Hey! What's happening everybody?"

He sat down next to Emiliano.

"No! No! Bad skeleton! Bad! Down!" Emiliano said.

"Excuse me? I am not a pet! I'm a skeleton not a dog!"

"Dad. It's alright he's with us. He helped rescue me." Frida said.

"Yep that's me."

"Oh boy." Manny groaned.

"So Frida, tell us about where you live?" Carmela asked.

"Well, Manny owns his own land. Don't you honey?" Frida said.

"Yeah, nice place." Manny said.

"The swamp? Oh that place stinks!" Django said.

"Oh a swamp. How original." Emiliano said.

"Well I suppose that will be a fine place to raise the children." Carmela said.

Emiliano swallowed too much of his drink while Manny choked on his spoon. They both coughed and hacked.

"It's a bit early to be thinking about that, isn't it?" Manny said.

""Indeed I just started eating." Emiliano said.

"Emiliano!" Carmela scolded.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Manny said.

"Dad! It's great okay?"

"Well for his type-"

"My type?"

"Dinner is served." The chef announced.

"Well, let's not just sit here with our tummies rumbling." Carmela said. "Everybody dig in."

"Don't mind if I do Carmela." Django said.

"So I suppose any grandchildren I could expect from you would be-" Emiliano said.

"Cat hybrids, yes." Manny said.

"Not that there's anything wrong with that. Right Emiliano?" Carmela said.

"No, no, of course not. That is assuming you don't eat your own young."

"Dad!" Frida cried.

"No we prefer the ones that have been locked in a tower!"

"Manny! Please."

"I only did that because I love her."

"Oh aye, daycare? Or castle guarded by a bird monster."

"Hey! That's my wife you're talking about." Django said.

"Sorry I didn't mean it like that." Manny said.

"Wait! You married that creature!" Emiliano said.

"That creature has a name!" Django said. "It's Zoe! And I happen to love her very much!"

"You two are insane!"

"Emiliano!" Carmela scolded.

"And you're a royal pain!"

"Manny!" Frida cried.

"Frida! He called me insane!"

"Me too!" Django said.

"Ugh! Mom help me out here."

"Emiliano! Please stop."

"Carmela he's a beast!"

"Beast? That's it! I'm bringing out the claws!"

"No Manny!" Frida said trying to restrain him.

"Someone get me my taser!"

"Emiliano! Don't you dare."

"You wanna see a beast! I'll show you a beast!"

"Bring it on!"

"Stop it! Both of you!" Frida screamed. She left the dinning room and went into her old bedroom.


	4. Chapter 4

Frida sighed as she walked around in her room. She went over to the balcony and started to cry. Then out of no where a woman dressed in black and green appeared.

"Oh my dear! Oh look at you...you're all grown up." She said.

"Um...who are you?" Frida asked.

"Oh, sweet pea. I'm Voultra, I'm your fairy godmother."

"My what?"

"Now don't worry, I'm here to make it all better."

"Excuse me?"

"I'm here to find you a prince and give you a happily ever after."

"Um...look thank you but I don't really need your services."

(Knock-knock)

"Frida? Frida?"

Manny and Django came into the room.

"Who's this?" Voultra asked.

"Voultra, I'd like you to meet my husband Manny."

"Your husband? What? What did you say? When did this happen?" Voultra asked.

"Manny is the one who rescued me."

"But that can't be right."

"Oh great! More relatives!" Manny groaned.

"She's just trying to help." Frida said.

"Help what? Cause more trouble?"

"I'm sorry." Frida said to Voultra.

"No, that's all right. I need to go anyway." Voultra pulled out a card. "But remember dear if you ever need me, happiness is just a teardrop away."

Manny took the card from her hand.

"Thanks. But we're perfectly happy."

"So I see." She flew into a car and turned to the driver. "Let's go Kyle!"

And the car vanished.

"Real nice Manny."

"What? I told you coming here was a bad idea."

"You could've at least tried to get along with my father."

"Hey, I tried to be nice but he pushed me too far."

"I know but you were no better!"

"Well, he's not gonna give me his blessing so what's the point!"

"You're unbelievable! And you're acting like a child!"

"Look, whether your parents like it or not, I'm an El tigre and that's not about to change."

"I've made changes for you, think about that."

She walked out of the room.

"That's real smooth Manny." Django said.

He walked over to the door and heard Frida crying from the other side. He sighed and slumped to the floor. Not too far was the royal bedroom where Emiliano had heard the fight.

"I knew this would happen." He said.

"You should. You started it." Carmela said.

"I can hardly believe that, Carmela. He's the animal! Not me!"

"I think, Emiliano. You're taking this a little too personally. This is Frida's choice."

"But she was supposed to choose the prince we picked out for her. I mean you expect me to give my blessing to this thing!"

"Frida does, and she'll never forgive you, if you don't. I don't want to lose our daughter again Emiliano."

He rolled his eyes.

"Oh, you act as if love is totally predictable. Don't you remember when we were young and in love? We used to walk by the lily pond and they were in bloom."

"Our first kiss. It's not the same! I don't think you realize that our daughter has married a monster!"

"Oh, stop being such a drama king!"

"Fine, pretend there's nothing wrong. I don't know how this could get any worse."

"Hello, Emiliano." Voultra said.

"Ahhh!"

"What happened?" Carmela asked.

"Nothing dear, I just need some air." He closed the door and faced the flying car.

"You better get in. We need to talk." Voultra said.

"Actually Voultra, off to bed. I've already taken my pills and they make me drowsy."

But her very large henchmen didn't agree.

"So let's make this a quick visit."

He got in the car.

"So what's new?" He asked.

"You remember my son, Prince Sliver wolf?" Voultra said.

"Is that you? My gosh! It's been years. When did you get back?"

"Oh, about five minutes ago actually...After I endured blistering winds, scorching deserts-"

"No, no. Mommy can handle this. He endures blistering winds, scorching deserts, he climbs to the highest room in the tallest tower! And what does he find? Some gender confused man telling him that his princess is already married!"

"It wasn't my fault! He didn't get there in time!" Emiliano said.

"Stop the car!" She screamed. "Emiliano. You've forced me to do something I really don't want to do!"

"Where are we?" He gasped.

"Welcome to Frair Fat Boy. May I take your order?" A waitress said.

"My diet is ruined! I hope your happy!" Voultra ordered her meal and the car left.

"We made a deal, Emiliano and I assume you don't want me to go back on my part."

"No." He sighed.

"So Frida and Sliver wolf will be together." Voultra said. "Believe me it's what best."

"What am I supposed to do?"

"Figure it out!"

She shoved him out of the car.


	5. Chapter 5

Emiliano walked into the dark forest and went into a pub. It was filled with criminals and villains. He approached the bar where a female frog was having a drink.

"Excuse me." She said. "Do I know you?"

"No, you must mistaking me for someone else." He said. "Uh excuse me...I'm looking for the bad girls."

Then three girls turned around to face him. One had long red hair, the second had an eye patch, and the third had a chainsaw.

"Ah, there you are."

"What do you want buddy?" Said the one with the eye patch.

"Right, you see I need someone taken care of."

"Who's the guy?" Said the one with a chainsaw.

"Well, he's not a guy per se. Um...he's an El tigre."

The crowd gasped.

"Hey buddy, let me clue you in." Said the red haired one. "There's only one fellow who can handle a job like that and frankly...he don't like to be disturbed."

"Where could I find him?"

(Knock-knock)

"Hello?" Emiliano said.

"Who dares enter my room?" A voice said.

"Sorry! I hope I'm not interrupting. But I'm told that you're the one to talk about an El tigre promblem."

"You are told correct. But for this I charge a great deal of money."

"Would...this be enough?"

He tossed him a bag of a gold coins.

"You have engaged my valuable services, your majesty. Just tell me where I can find this tigre."

That night Manny couldn't sleep. He just laid awake in bed thinking, he looked over at his wife who was sound asleep. He felt horrible about the fight they had and it kept him up. He got out of bed and looked around the room. He noticed a shelf which was filled with different books. As he skimmed the shelf, reading the titles he saw that one of them said Frida's Diary.

"I really shouldn't." He thought. But his curiosity got the better of him. He grabbed the diary and started reading it.

"Dear Diary,

Princess Anita is having a slumber party, but Dad won't let me go. He never let's me out after sunset."

He flipped another page.

"Dad says I'm going away for awhile. Must be like some finishing school."

He flipped the next page.

"Mom says that when I'm old enough my handsome Prince Sliver wolf will rescue me from my tower and bring me back to my family and we'll all live happily ever after."

"What?" Manny said.

He flipped the page.

"Mrs. Frida Wolf."

He flipped again.

"Mrs. Frida Wolf."

And again.

"Mrs. Frida Wolf."

It was on every page. Manny thought he would have a heart attack.

(Knock-knock)

Manny was so startled that he dropped the diary. He opened the door and saw Emiliano standing there.

"Sorry, I hope I'm not interrupting." He said.

"No, no I was just reading a, uh...a scary book."

"I was hoping you'd let me apologize for my despicable behavior earlier."

"Okay..."

"I don't know what came over me. Do you suppose we could pretend it never happened and start over."

"Look your majesty, we both acted like wild animals." Manny said. "Maybe we just need some time to get to know each other."

"Excellent idea! I was actually hoping you might join me for a morning hunt. I know it would mean the world to Frida."

"Alright."

"Shall we say, by the old oak?"


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning Manny and Django went into the woods.

"Face it, Django. We're lost!" Manny said.

"We can't be lost! We followed the king's instructions exactly." Django said.

"Oh great! My one chance to fix things with Frida's dad and I end up lost in the woods with you!"

"Don't get huffy! I'm only trying to help."

Suddenly they heard a twing snap. They turned around and but saw nothing. They heard it again.

"Is someone there?" Manny asked. "Emiliano?"

Then a boy with a sword appeared.

"Ha-Ha! Fear me, if you dare!"

"Oh hey dude. What's up?" Manny said.

"Look out, Manny! He got a piece!" Django said.

"Django, he's just a kid."

In a flash the boy jumped on Manny and started punching him in the face.

"Ow! Ow! Oh God!" Manny cried.

"Hang on Manny! I'm coming!" Django said pulling out his guitar.

"Get him off!"

"Hold still!" Django swung his guitar trying to hit the kid but he couldn't get a good aim and he accidentally hit Manny where sun don't shine.

"Owwwwwww!" Manny fell to the ground in pain.

"Now, ye tigre, pray for mercy from Marcus...in boots." He said raising his sword.

"I'll kill that guy!" Manny said. He grabbed Marcus by his jacket. "What should we do with him?"

"I say we take the sword and neuter him right here! Give him the Bob Barker treatment! Django said.

"Oh no! Por favor! Please! I implore you!" Marcus begged. "It was nothing personal, Señor. I was doing it only for my family! My mother, she is sick. And my father lives off the garbage! The king offered me much in gold and I have a litter of brothers..."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Frida's father paid you to do this?" Manny said.

"The rich king? Si!" Marcus answered.

"Well so much for Dad's royal blessing." Manny sighed.

"Oh come on, Manny it's not that bad. Almost everybody wants to kill you." Django said.

"Gee thanks." He said sarcastically. "Maybe Frida would be better off if I were some sort of Prince Charming."

"Si, that's what the king said." Marcus said.

Django glared at him.

"Oh, sorry."

"Manny, Frida knows you'd do anything for her." Django said.

"Well it's not like I wouldn't change if I could. I just wish I could make her happy." Then Manny thought of something. "Hold the phone.."

He pulled out the card Voultra had.

"Happiness, a tear drop away...Django think of the saddest thing that has ever happened to you."

"Aw man! Where do I begin? First there was the time some guy tried to sell me for some magic beans. And then this fool had a party where I was a server then they all got drunk and staring beating me with a stick, going piñata! What is a piñata any way?"

"No! I need you to cry."

"Cry? I ain't got no tear glands, now how am I supposed to cry- Ahhhhhhhh!"

Marcus stepped on Django's foot so hard that he shed a tear.

"You son of a..."

Manny caught the tear with the card and an image of Voultra appeared.

"What! Is it on? This is Voultra, I'm a little busy right now but if you just come by my cottage I will gladly assist you. Have a happy ever after."

"Well, looks like we're going on a trip." Manny said.

"Stop! I have misjudged you, tigre. Please let me join you." Marcus said.

"I'm sorry, but the position of annoying best friend has already been taken." Django said.

Marcus got his knees and made his eyes all big and cute like.

"Aw, let's keep him." Manny said.

"Say what?"

"Oh come on Django."

"Fine. But I'm incharged of travel music."

"Travel music? Please! No! Your mouth is annoying enough, your singing is probably worse." Marcus said.

"Ha! I like this guy!" Manny said.

"Hmmph! Everybody's a critic." Django groaned.

Back at the castle Frida woke up and found her husband gone.

"Manny?"

She got out of bed and noticed her diary on the floor. She picked it up and looked at the page marked.

"Mrs. Frida Wolf, oh no!" She gasped.

Outside her parents were preparing for the ball.

"Emiliano, what do you think of this color?" Carmela asked.

"Um...yes, yes fine." He said.

"Try to at least pretend you're interested in your daughter's wedding ball."

"Mom, Dad." Frida said.

"Uh...excuse me darling." Emiliano said leaving.

"Mom. Have you seen Manny?"

"No Dear. I haven't you should ask your father. Be sure to use small words he's a bit slow this morning."

"Dad?"

"Ahh! What? I didn't do anything! You can prove nothing!" Emiliano said.

"What?"

"Nothing Darling."

"Dad, have you seen Manny?"

"No. I haven't, maybe he just went somewhere after your little spat."

"Oh you heard that."

"Darling the whole kingdom heard. After all it is in his nature to be...well a bit of a brute."

"Him? You know, you didn't exactly roll out the welcome wagon."

"Well, what did you expect? I mean look at what he's done to you."

"Manny loves me for who I am, and I chose to stay like this."

"I'm just thinking of what's best for you and maybe you should do the same."


	7. Chapter 7

"That is Voultra's cottage." Marcus said. "She's the largest producer of hexes and spells in the entire kingdom."

They went to the cottage, but it wasn't really cottage it was actually a factory. They snuck in and went into Voultra's office.

"Excuse me." Manny said. "Sorry to barge in like this."

"What in Grimm's name are you doing here?" She said.

"Well, it seems that Frida isn't exactly happy."

"Really? You don't say. Wanna know why?" She pulled a fairytale book off the shelf. "Have you ever read fairytales?"

"Yeah, so."

"Well, in case you haven't noticed there are no lions, tigers, bears, wolves, or even cats in fairytales! Except for Puss in Boots but that's a small exception."

"So what's your point?"

"Wild animals don't live happily ever after. It's just how the world works."

"Alright, look lady."

"Don't point those scissors you call hands at me!"

"I just want you to make me the husband Frida deserves." Manny sighed.

"Wait! You mean turn you into a human. You think it's that simple?" Voultra laughed. "You think I can just wave a wand and turn you handsome?"

"Why not? You did it with Cinderella."

"Get out!"

The boys left then they spotted an employee with a cart. They crept up behind the employee, Marcus tackled him, Django knocked him out with his guitar, then Manny put on his uniform and hid the others in the cart. He went into the potion room.

"Okay guys the coast is clear. " Manny said.

"Man! You stink!" Django said.

"Well, you don't exactly smell like a basket of roses." Marcus said.

"Okay, now one of these has got to help." Manny said. "Marcus you think you can get one of them."

"No Promblema, boss. In my youth I was the great cat burglar of Santiago de Compostela. "

Marcus climbed up the shelf and starting searching through potions.

"This is a bad idea." Django said.

"Django, keep watch." Manny said. "What do you see?"

"Toad stool softener?" Marcus suggested.

"No."

"Elfa Seltzer?"

"Uh-uh."

"Hex Lax?"

"No! Try handsome."

Marcus continued searching through the shelves.

"Sorry, no handsome."

Then he spotted a bottle of blue liquid.

"Hey! How about Happily Ever After?"

"Well, what does it do?"

"It says beauty divine."

"Uh guys?" Django said.

Some of the employees were coming.

"That'll have to do, we've got company." Manny said.

Marcus broke the glass case and grabbed the bottle. The three of them ran out of the potion room while being chased. Voultra's employees chased them all around the factory. Then Manny tipped over a large cauldron of potion which turned all her employees into animals.

"So long suckers." Django said as they left.

"I don't care who's fault it is just clean it up. And somebody get me something deep fried and dipped in chocolate." Voultra said.

"Mother!" Sliver wolf said.

"Sliver wolf! Sweetheart!"

"Whoa! What happened here?"

"The animal! That's what!"

"What? Where is he mom?" He said pulling out his sword.

"Put it away junior you're gonna be king. We're just gonna have to come up with something smart."

"Uh Voultra." Said one of the workers who had been changed into a pigeon. "All potions are accounted for, except one."

"What?" She scanned the list then an idea came into her head.

"Happily Ever After Potion." Manny read. "For you and your true love, if one of you drinks this then you'll both be fine. I guess this means it will work on Frida too."

"Hey man! This don't feel right." Django said. "My senses are tingling. So drop the jug of voodoo and let's get out of here!"

"It says beauty divine. How bad can it be?" Manny sniffed some of it and sneezed it on a mushroom.

"See you're allergic to that stuff."

"Boss, just in case there is something wrong allow me to take the first sip." Marcus said. "It would be an honor to lay my life on the line for you."

"Oh no, no, no. If anyone is gonna lay their life on the line it's me." Django said. "After all I am already dead. Now give me that bottle!"

Django grabbed the bottle and started to drink it.

"Hmm...taste funny."

"How do you feel?" Manny asked.

"I don't feel any different. Do I look any different?"

"You still look like a rotting corpse to me." Marcus said.

"Maybe it doesn't work on the dead." Manny said taking the bottle. "Well, here's to us Frida."

"Manny? You drink that and there's no going back." Django said.

"I know."

"But you love being El tigre."

"I know. But I love Frida more.

With that he brought the bottle to his mouth and drank every last drop. But nothing happened.

"Well, maybe it's a dud." Django said.

"Or maybe Frida and I were never meant to be." Manny sighed.

Then just like that it started to rain. The boys left to find shelter unaware that right after they left the mushroom Manny had sneezed on turned into a rose. They found shelter in a shack some where. Manny looked out the window, the rain was pouring down. He missed Frida so much.

"Oh Manny, don't worry things just look bad because it's dark and rainy and Frida's father hired a sleezy hitman to wack you." Django said.

"Hey!" Marcus said.

"Oh man! Oh..."

"Django? What's wrong?" Manny said.

Django put his hand to his skull. He could hardly stand up.

"I'm coming Elizabeth!" He said as he fell to the floor.

"Django! Are you...alright?" Manny started to feel dizzy.

"Hey boss, let's shave him." Marcus said.

"I...I feel funny." Then he passed out.

Back at the castle Frida was worried about Manny.

"Darling, we missed you at dinner." Emiliano said.

"Dad. I've been thinking about what you said and it was stupid to bring Manny here." Frida said. "I'm gonna find him and then we're gonna go home."

"Frida! You can't go out in this weather."

Frida headed for the door. Then she started feel dizzy and she fainted.

"Frida!" Carmela gasped.

They took her upstairs and put her to bed. Soon after Manny, Frida, and Django began to change. Blue dust surrounded them and in a flash the potion transformed them.


	8. Chapter 8

When Manny woke up the next morning he saw three girls smiling at him.

"Oh my head!" Manny groaned.

"Good morning." One of the girls said.

"We brought you some water." Said another.

"Thanks." Manny stood up and reached for the bucket. Then he noticed his claws were gone and he had normal hands. "Huh? Do any of you have a mirror?"

"I do." Said the third one. She handed him a small mirror. When he looked in to it he saw a boy with curly brown hair, normal teeth, a button nose, and brown eyes looking back at him. The only thing that hadn't changed was the scar over his eye. He was so startled by his new look that he dropped the mirror.

"Oh my God! I'm...I'm."

"Gorgeous." Said one girl.

"I'll say."

"I wanna rub his shoulders."

"Have you ladies seen my skeleton friend?"

"Who you calling skeleton?" Manny looked over and saw that Django had changed. He had flesh, red hair, ears, and muscles.

"Django? You're..."

"Alive! Baby! Look at me. I got skin and hair! And I have a pulse! That's some quality potion. What's in that stuff?"

"Oh don't drink it boss, it's very bad." Marcus mimicked. He picked up the bottle. "Señor? It says here to make it permanent you and your true love must agree to stay like this before midnight."

"Midnight? Why is it always midnight?" Manny asked.

"I'll be your true love." Said a girl.

"No I will."

"I'll be true enough."

"Uh sorry ladies. But I'm married."

"Awww!" They said.

"And take it from me boss, you are going to have one satisfied princess." Marcus said.

"Let's face it you are a lot easier on the eyes, but inside you're still the mean, grouchy, rude, tigre you've always been." Django said.

"And you're still the same annoying bag of bones!" Manny groaned. "Well, look out princess. Here comes the new me."

Then his pants fell down.

"First things first." Django said. "We need to get you out of those clothes."

They spotted a car going by and Django ran in front of it and pretended to be hurt.

"Driver stop!" A man said.

"Oh God! Help me please! I'm blind! Tell me the truth will I ever play the violin again?" Django said.

"Oh you poor creature! Is there anything I can do for you?"

"Well, there is one thing."

Then Marcus jumped up with his sword.

"Take off the powdered wing and step away from your drawers!" He said.

But his clothes didn't fit Manny very well.

"Father? Is everything all right, father?" A boy wearing a shirt, jacket, and jeans came out of the carriage.

They stripped him down to his underwear and Manny put on his clothes.

"Thank you, gentlemen! Someday I will repay you. Unless, off course I can't find you or I forget." Manny said.

Then they headed back to the kingdom. When they got there all the girls swooned over Manny and the boys gave him looks that said. "why can't I be handsome like you?" He approached the castle door and spoke to the guard.

"Tell Princess Frida that her husband Sir Manny is here to see her." He said.

Upstairs Frida woke up and went to wash her face. But when she looked in the mirror she saw she was human again.

"Ahhh!"

"Frida!" Manny called.

"Manny?" Frida ran downstairs while Manny went up.

"Frida?" But she wasn't there instead it was Voultra.

"Hello handsome." She said.

"Manny!" Frida ran outside.

"Princess!" Django said.

"Django? You're alive?"

"Wow! That potion worked on you, too. You're hot!"

"Potion?"

"Manny and I took some potion and well... Now we're sexy!"

She looked over at Marcus.

"Manny?"

"For you, baby...I could be." Marcus said.

"Yeah, you wish!" Django said.

"Django, where is Manny?"

"He went inside looking for you."

Manny saw Frida go back inside.

"Frida! Frida!" He called.

But Voultra locked the door.

"Leaving so soon? Don't you want to see your wife?" She said.

Frida looked for Manny but found Sliver wolf.

"Frida?" He said.

"Manny?"

"Yes it's me."

"What happened to your voice?"

"It changed. Along with most of me but my feelings haven't changed."

Emiliano and Carmela walked up to them.

"Sliver wolf?" Emiliano said.

"Where? I don't see one...heh heh. Anyway Dad I was hopping you would approve of my new look." Sliver wolf said.

"Um...who are you?" Carmela asked.

"It's me! Manny. I hope that this new look can give us a better life."

"Frida! Frida!" Manny called.

"I don't think she can hear you?" Voultra said. "Haven't you messed up her life enough?"

"I just wanted to make her happy." Manny sighed.

"And now she can be. She's finally found the prince of her dreams. You two don't belong together, she's a princess and you're an El tigre."

"But I love her."

"Then let her be happy."

Manny was heartbroken, he left the castle with Django and Marcus following.


	9. Chapter 9

"It was all just a stupid mistake." Manny said. "I never should've rescued her from that tower."

They were at a bar.

"I hate Mondays." Marcus said.

"I can't believe you'd walk away from the best thing that's ever happened to you." Django said.

"What choice do I have? She loves that pretty boy."

"Come on. Is he really that good-looking?" Django said.

"Are you kidding?" One of the bad girls said. "He's gorgeous. His face looks as if it was carved by angels."

"Wow! He sounds dreamy." Marcus said.

"You know...shockingly, this isn't making me feel better." Manny said.

"I don't know man. This isn't like Frida." Django said. "I smell a rat!"

"Django. Face reailty! He's a prince and I'm a freak."

"Manny! Think about it! Your kiss wouldn't have broken her curse unless she truly loved you! Something is not right here!"

"You're right! But what do we do?"

"I say we go back, talk to Frida, and find out what's really going on here."

Then they notice Emiliano going into a dark room. Curious they stood near the window and listened.

"Oh hello again." Emiliano said.

"You'd better have a good reason for dragging us down here." Voultra said.

"Well, I'm afraid Frida isn't warming up to Prince Sliver wolf."

"FYI not my fault!" Sliver wolf said.

"No! Of course not darling." Voultra said.

"I don't know what's wrong with that girl! I mean I've tried everything and she still won't even kiss me! Does she honestly prefer that creature over me!"

"Perhaps it's best if we just call the whole thing off?"

"What!" They both said.

"You can't force someone to fall in love."

"I beg to differ I do it all the time." Voultra said. She pulled a red bottle. "Have Frida drink this and she'll fall in love with the first man she kisses."

"No." Emiliano said.

"What did you say?"

"No! I can't! I won't do it!"

"Oh yes you will. If you remember, I helped you with your happily ever after. And I can take it away just as easily. Is that what you want?"

"No."

"Good. Now I have to get Sliver wolf ready for the ball tonight."

"Thank you mother."

"Mama?" Django gasped.

They turned to the window. Manny, Django, and Marcus took off running.

"Stop them! Their thieves!" Voultra cried.


	10. Chapter 10

That night the wedding ball began to take place. The castle was surrounded by carriages, the whole thing was being broadcasted. Somewhere else Davi, the Cactus kid, El Oso, and Señor Chapi were watching it on the magic mirror.

"I hate these ball shows." Señor Chapi said. "Flip over to wheel of torture."

"I'm not flipping anywhere sir until I see Manny and Frida." Davi said.

"Tonight on knights!" The show said.

"Now here's a good show." Chapi said.

"We got three boys heading east into the forest." An image of Manny, Django, and Marcus running from the knights appeared. They tackled the boys and pinned them to the ground.

"Why you grabbing me?" Django said. "Police brutality! Police brutality!"

"Let me go!" Manny said. "I have to talk to Princess Frida."

"You capitalist pig dogs!" Marcus said as he punched one of them.

They pinned him against a wall then went through his pockets.

"I found fire crackers!" The knight said.

"That's not mine." Marcus said.

"Stop! I'm not a real man! I'm a skeleton!" Django said.

The boys were handcuffed and tossed into a police car.

"Find Princess Frida!" Manny said. "I'm her husband, Manny!"

"Quick! Rewind it!" Chapi said.

They rewinded it.

"I'm her husband Manny!"

"Holy crap, man!" El Oso said.

Back at the castle Emiliano prepared tea and slipped the love potion into Frida's cup.

"Darling? How about a nice cup of tea before the ball."

"I'm not going." She said.

"But the whole kingdom has come to celebrate your marriage."

"There's just one problem. That's not my husband."

"Yes, he's different. But people change for the ones they love. You'd be surprised how much I changed for your mother."

"Change? He's completely lost his mind! I don't even recognize him!"

"Why not give him another chance. You might like this new Manny."

"But it's the old one I fell in love with, Dad. I'd give anything to have him back."

She reached for the cup.

"Darling. That's mine. Decaf."

She grabbed the other and drank it.

"Thanks."

Meanwhile at a jail cell...

"I gotta get out of here." Django yelled. "Let me out! I don't belong here!"

"Django! Get a grip!" Manny said.

"I'm must hold on, before I, too, go completely mad. " Marcus said.

"Manny? Django?" They looked up and saw Davi, The Cactus kid, El Oso, and Señor Chapi.

"Too late!" Marcus said.

"Davi! Chapi! Get us out of here!" Manny said.

"Fire in ze hole!" The Cactus kid said blowing up the ceiling.

Then they lowered Davi down by the rope but he got tangled up. So Señor Chapi flew down with they keys but his wing got caught, however he managed to land Davi's nose.

"Quick! Tell a lie!" Manny said.

"What should I say?" Davi asked.

"Say something crazy. Like I'm wearing ladies underwear." Django suggested.

"I'm wearing ladies underwear."

But his nose didn't grow.

"Are you?" Manny said.

"I most certainly am not."

Then his nose grew.

"It looks like you certainly am are." Django said.

"Am not!"

His nose grew longer.

"What kind?" Marcus asked.

"It's a thog." Chapi said.

"They're briefs." His nose grew.

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

His nose grew long enough for Chapi to unlock the boys chains.

"Alright guys. Now we need to get to that castle before that tin puppy steals my wife." Manny said.

"How? The place is guarded, man." El Oso said.

Then an idea popped into his head.

"El Oso, how strong are you?"

"I don't know, man. I guess pretty strong."

"Would you say strong enough to break down a castle door?"

"Yeah, why man?"

"Because we have a ball to crash."

Back at the castle, the ball had begun. Sliver wolf and Frida entered the ball room.

"Are you wearing lip gloss?" She said.

"Yes. You want to taste?"

"No! What is with you?"

"Oh dear. Looks like we need some music." Voultra said. She waved her wand and the music started to play.

"Care to dance?" Sliver wolf said.

"Since when do you dance?" Frida said.

Outside El Oso was charging toward the castle door. The guards launched cannon balls and shooting off guns. They threw ropes and chains on him. Quickly Manny slipped inside, knocked out the guards, and hitched one of their horses.

"Come on!" Manny called.

Marcus and Django hopped on the horse and they raced toward the ballroom. However more guards came after them. Quickly Marcus jumped off the horse.

"Marcus?" Manny said.

"Go, go, your lady needs you!" Marcus said. The guards came up to him. Marcus got on his knees and made his eyes cute like.

"Awww!" The guards said.

"On guard!" Marcus said pulling out his sword.

Sliver wolf leaned on to kiss Frida. She was about to kiss him when she noticed something.

"Manny, where's your scar?" She asked.

"Scar?" Sliver wolf said.

"The one over your eye."

"It...it was healed by the potion."

"No, I have a scar on my neck and it still hasn't healed."

"Uhhh."

"You're not my husband! Who are you?"

He grabbed Frida and tried to kiss her again, when doors burst open and Manny came running in.

"Stop!" He shouted. All heads turned in shock.


	11. Chapter 11

"Hey you!" Manny shouted. "Back away from my wife!"

"Manny?" Frida said.

"You couldn't have just gone back to your swamp and leave well enough alone." Voultra said.

"Now!"

Davi jumped on Voultra and snatched her wand.

"Give that back!" Voultra said.

He threw the wand to the Cactus kid. Voultra flew after him and he threw it to El Oso. It went on and on until Django threw the wand.

"I got it!" Marcus said catching it.

"She's taken the potion." Voultra cried. "Kiss her now!"

Sliver wolf grabbed her and kissed her. It wasn't a sweet one, he practically mashed his lips against hers.

"No!" Manny cried.

Everyone stood in shock and waited for her reaction. Then she grabbed Sliver wolf's face and head butted him unconscious. She ran to Manny and hugged him.

"Frida?" He said.

She looked at him touched the scar on his eye.

"It's really you." She said smiling.

"Emiliano! You were supposed to give her the potion!" Voultra screamed.

"Well, I guess I gave her the wrong tea." Emiliano said smirking.

"Mommy!" Sliver wolf said tossing her the wand.

"Mommy?" Frida said.

Voultra flew up and pointed her wand at them. Manny and Frida held each other both trying to protect the other one.

"I told you wild animals don't live happily ever after!"

She fired a blast of lightning, Manny pushed Frida out of the way. In a flash Emiliano ran toward him.

"Emiliano!" Carmela cried.

"Manny!" Frida shrieked.

"No!" Emiliano said as he jumped in front of Manny causing the blast to hit him and it bounced off his armor and hit Voultra causing her to go poof.

"Dad!" Frida said.

His armor was all that remained. Frida and Carmella both started to cry.

"Is he?" Davi asked.

"Yep!" Chapi said. "He croaked."

Then a frog came out from the armor.

"Emiliano?"

"Dad?"

"I'd hoped you'd never have to see me like this." Emiliano said.

"Man! And he gave you a hard time!" Django said.

"Django!" Manny said.

"No, no, he's right!" Emiliano said. "I'm sorry, to both of you. I only wanted what was best for Frida, but now I see she already has it. Manny, Frida, will you accept an old frog's apologizes and my blessing."

"Emiliano?"

"I'm sorry Carmela. I just wish I could be the man you deserve."

"You're more that man today than you ever were, warts in all." She said smiling.

Then the clock chimed.

"Boss! The Happily Ever After potion." Marcus cried.

"Midnight! Frida is this what you want? To stay like this forever?" Manny said.

"What?" Frida said.

"Because if we both agree, then we can stay like this forever."

"You'd do that? For me?"

"Yes."

"I want to live happily ever after with the El tigre I married."

"I must not cry. You cannot make me cry." Marcus said.

They kissed as the clock struck midnight and they were lifted into the air along with Django. Blue dust surrounded them and in a flash Manny and Frida turned back into El tigre and La gatita. And Django turned back into his skeleton self.

"Aw man! I'm gonna miss having skin and hair." Django said.

"Now where were we?" Manny said. "Oh I think I remember."

He dipped Frida and kissed her.

"Hey! Aren't we supposed to be having a party?" Marcus said.

Fireworks went off then music started playing and everyone was dancing.

"Django what's wrong?" Manny asked.

"You have Frida, Emiliano has Carmela, and Marcus has those girls." Django said.

"Ladies please! One at a time!" Marcus said trying to fight off the girls who were flirting with him.

"But I have no one! I miss my wife! Zoe! Come back to me!"

"Django!" A voice cried. Then Zoe flew down from the sky.

"Hey! Baby! I missed you."

"I missed you too." She said hugging him.

"But why did you make me leave for nine weeks?"

"I'm sorry. But that's how long it takes for the eggs to hatch."

"Eggs? Come again?"

A mutant skeleton goth girl flew down in front of him.

"Huh?"

"Da Da!" She said.

Then four more mutant skeleton goth kids flew on top of him.

"Da Da! Da Da!" They kept saying.

"I'm a daddy! Look at all our mutant babies!" Django said hugging them.

"Wow! Dude! Congratulations." Manny said.

"They're so cute." Frida said.

"I gotta get a job." Django said.


End file.
